


Conversations with a Switch

by SimpleSoul_Shipper



Category: Blood Domination (Visual Novel)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Canon Universe, Childhood Friends, Conversations, Dom/sub Undertones, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper
Summary: A few one-shots with Izayoi or Uzuki asking about Takamine being a Switch.
Relationships: Izayoi/Uzuki, Takamine/Chihaya
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1: Uzuki – a conversation about heat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the game, and I recommend that you play it or watch a youtuber play it. But you wouldn't be here if you didn't know the fandom.

Uzuki and Takamine were sitting in a living room, Takamine had come around for lunch and a catch up with Uzuki, it was their first since graduating.

Uzuki was having a nice time, it had been a while, and some stuff had gone on, especially with Takamine’s revelation of being a Switch and not a Sub. Though, Uzuki had a burning question to ask.

“Hey Takamine, can I ask you something personal?”

Takamine smiled, Uzuki was his oldest friend, he didn’t mind when he asked questions, they usually were for advice, “I don’t mind, what is it?”

Uzuki flushed a little, “You know that virus that went around in school right, heat?”

“Yes, I remember, what about it?”

“Did it affect you? Or did you manage to avoid it because you’re a switch?”

Takamine chuckles, a little darkly. It startled Uzuki a bit to hear that sound from Takamine, “Nope, it got me the day after you actually, Chihaya had to restrain me in our room for the first part. It was a bit of a surprise really, we thought I wouldn’t get it because I wasn’t a pure Sub”

“Really? It must have been awkward to be restrained, Izayoi just made sure I didn’t leave, though he got really possessive during it, it was starling to see that side of him at that point”

“I can imagine, you two hadn’t solidified your contract at that point, had you?”

“Yeah we hadn’t, and during my heat I had thought he’d gone somewhere, and in my feverish state I went out to find him”

Takamine looked over in shock, “That was dangerous. What if you had been attacked?”

Uzuki flushed a little in embarrassment, “The only Dom I ran into before Izayoi found me was Chihaya, but he kept his distance”

Takamine’s eyes widened in realisation, “Oh, so that’s why he came back smelling of you”

Uzuki froze “He did? Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, that must have been awful while in heat. I’m so sorry Takamine” it must have been terrible for Takamine to smell that on Chihaya during those moments.

Takamine smiled reassuringly, “It’s alright Uzuki, I was pretty out of it from the heat, and I’ll admit pretty upset that he came back smelling like another man, but nothing bad happened”

Uzuki sighed, “That’s a relief”.

There was slight pause in their conversation.

Uzuki hesitantly looked over, “Hey, Takamine”

“Yes?”

“What was it like, going through heat as a Switch?”

Takamine paused as he thought it over, he’d gone from being so feverish and weak to being able to control Chihaya with a hand, it had been glorious. “It was similar to your description for the beginning, the fever, deliriousness and the feeling of wanting Chihaya around”

“So, nothing different then?” Uzuki was a little glad, it would have been horrible if it was worse.

Takamine looks a little nervous, ever since he came out as a Switch to Uzuki he hadn’t kept any secrets, he wanted to tell him about that night, just so that someone else understood, though it might scare him.

“If you swear not to repeat it, there was something different”

Uzuki smiled supportively, “I swear Takamine, I won’t even tell Izayoi”

Takamine sighed and leaned over as he spoke in a hushed tone, “When he came back smelling like you, I got really angry. Angry enough to use my powers as a switch”

Uzuki felt guilty, “Oh, I’m so sorry Takamine”

“It wasn’t your fault Uzuki, you were under heat too”

“But then, what was so different? Did you use your abilities to make Chihaya stay or something?”

Takamine continued in a hushed voice, “No, my abilities made our positions flip, Chihaya was the one in heat”

Uzuki almost forgot his whispered tones as he was so startled, “Really?! Poor Chihaya, that must have been terrifying for him, and confusing for you. Hey Takamine, what’s it like being on the other end of the heat?”

Takamine continued, a little more confident that Uzuki wasn’t showing signs of being scared, “He certainly was shocked, and it was confusing. As for that well, Chihaya’s sent was unbearable, but I think because I was a Switch, I could control myself better, I wasn’t about to let him go outside though, he could either attack or be attacked in his state”

“So, what did you do?”

“I chained him to our bed and kept him busy” Uzuki looked so shocked at that comment, but he could understand what Takamine meant, he’d used his powers as a Switch to dominate Chihaya.

“Takamine, you mean?”

“Yes, I dominated him while he was in heat, it was amazing” Takamine sighed the last part in a dreamy and longing tone. It really had been incredible, Chihaya had been gorgeous.

Uzuki was a bit confused, though he had to admit that if Izayoi had been in heat he probably would make the same expression, “Chihaya must have been so confused, to experience that without the build-up, he would have had no idea what was going on” Uzuki could only imagine what Chihaya must have felt, to go so suddenly from being in control of yourself to being forced under, it was like when he first started doing Sub acts, it had been so strange for him, Chihaya must have been so startled.

Or maybe not, after all, Chihaya had been with Takamine for a while then, maybe it was alright for him?

Takamine agreed with Uzuki’s comment, “He was startled, but I took care of him, I couldn’t let him endanger himself without knowing what was going on, and I could control myself better than him, so I stayed in control that night”

Uzuki could understand, apparently, he had made Izayoi’s job that much harder when he’d left the dorm room, but he had one more question. “Was it weird, being in control while knowing what was happening? I mean, Izayoi doesn’t really get it from my perspective, and I don’t really get his so…”

“It wasn’t weird, a little different given the circumstances, but not weird”

Takamine smiled towards Uzuki, “I’m used to being in control Uzuki, no hiding that, there wasn’t much difference from our acts than the heat making us flustered”

Uzuki blushed and continued eating, satisfied with his curiosity sated.

Takamine smiled, he was pleased that Uzuki wasn’t fearful when learning about him using his powers, though using them in from of him was probably not a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2: Izayoi - a conversation about revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izayoi asks Chihaya for a more in depth version of how he found out that Takamine was a Switch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll say it again that this fandom needs more work, and it seems that I have to write it.  
> Though, thanks to Covid-19 I have plenty of time - everyone keep safe!

Izayoi and Chihaya were sitting down in Chihaya’s lounge, they’d been spending the morning doing some checks over a project and had decided to have lunch together.

During this time Izayoi decided to ask Chihaya about his relationship with Takamine, specifically about how he found out that Takamine was a Switch.

“How did you find out?”

Chihaya was willing to tell the story, he wanted to talk about it with someone, but he was sceptical about how Izayoi would take it, he was a little worried that he would view Takamine as similar to the Switch who had tried to attack him.

“It’s not a comfortable story, for someone with your history”

That made Izayoi sit forward, did Chihaya mean that Takamine had forced him to do something?

“What do you mean? You said he wasn’t like him!”

Chihaya was quick to refute that statement, Takamine was nothing like that old Switch, he focused on Chihaya’s will too much to be anything like him.

“Takamine isn’t like him, but that doesn’t mean that he was submissive to me during that time. His instincts demanded action over words”

Chihaya really didn’t want this conversation to change their relationship with each other, it would make things more awkward if they involved Uzuki as well.

Izayoi was a little affronted that Chihaya thought he would spread this story, but he knew it came from worry, this kind of knowledge could seriously harm the two of them, including Takamine’s family.

“I won’t use it against him or you. You know our lives and families; I won’t throw away genuine friends”.

Chihaya and Izayoi’s lives meant that most around them were trying to get money or favours, Uzuki and Takamine weren’t like that, it’s what made their relationships so special and precious.

“He was angry, angry that I had ignored his words and believed that he had lied to me and wanted to use me, like others did to us in the past”

It wouldn’t be the first time that someone had tried to romantically manipulate them, but Chihaya felt a little foolish as he remembered the things, he accused Takamine of.

“I can’t imagine him angry”

Izayoi honestly couldn’t, Takamine was always so calm and caring, even with his build he didn’t imagine him as violent or scary. Though if it came to protecting Chihaya he could understand why Takamine would get angry.

“It’s really terrifying, I wouldn’t want you to see him like that”

He wouldn’t want to see it either, experiencing it must have been difficult for Chihaya, but what happened after he got angry? Did he force him to do something or make him listen?

“What next?”

“Takamine decided that since I wouldn’t believe him, he needed a stronger way to get his words into my head, so that night he took control”

“Must have been terrifying for you”

Izayoi was imagining Takamine forcing Chihaya to listen to him; his image was far off from what had actually happened.

Chihaya chuckled, a little darkly, at Izayoi’s face. Reality was different to his imaginings. “Believe me, even if it was Takamine, it was the scariest moment of my life. Even what you’re picturing doesn’t match up, to see my Takamine, my apparent Sub, suddenly controlling me and my every move, with those golden eyes. It isn’t something that can be imagined”

Chihaya knew that what ever Izayoi had imagined it wouldn’t come close to what had really happened, he probably wasn’t even imagining the nature of the night, he probably picture it as talking and listening instead of a night of pure domination and possession.

“So, he dominated you that night. Why didn’t you do anything after?”

“I couldn’t. It wasn’t because of any order but, I didn’t want Takamine to leave. I suppose it was my memories telling me not to let him go again”

And a good thing too, if he had let Takamine go he would have been bonded to Shijou. And that would have been hell.

Izayoi was a little confused, did they know each other as children? “Memories? What do you mean, did you know him before school?”

Chihaya nodded in confirmation “Yeah, when we were children. But there was an accident in his garden, and I lost my memories, they came back before our bonding”

“You were lucky then, to get those memories back. I think I would go mad if I lost memories of Uzuki” It was true, he would have lost his temper dramatically if this had happened to him.

Chihaya smiled, “Yeah, I’m glad I have them back, though Takamine is different now, he’s much more stable emotionally then he was as a child”

Izayoi nodded, “Still. To think that Takamine is a Switch. I won’t tell anyone, but it makes me wonder how many Switch’s are out there having to pretend to be Subs”

Chihaya chuckled, “Less than you worry about, they’re rare you know, and like Takamine they’re mostly content to be Subs if it’s with someone they love. They’ll even come out if the one they love is a Sub themselves” at least, that was what was believed.

Izayoi nodded again, the situation with Switch’s was really exhausting. “Hmm, At least you and Takamine are alright then, thank you for telling me this”

Chihaya laughed is relief. “It isn’t a problem Izayoi, I’m pretty glad to have someone to tell this to, even if you can’t really understand it”. And he couldn’t, only another Dom bonded to a Switch who wasn’t pretending to be a Sub could ever understand.

Izayoi agreed, “You’re right, I probably won’t ever understand it, but I can accept it”

Chihaya smiled at his friend.

“That’s all we ask for”


End file.
